ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The War Begins Part 2
This is the Second Episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts from where the last one ended; showing Ben on Encephalonus IV. Ben: Wait, what am I doing here?! And how'd I get here? Cerebrocrustacean: Questions for a later time. Ben: You better anwser me, you brainstorm guy! Or else...(Ben selects an alien and puts hand over the dial; ready to transform). Cerebrocrustacean: Please, call me James. (In an irritated tone) And I said, I will answer your questions later. Now follow me. Ben: DID YOU NOT hear me?! I said, I want answers! James: Did YOU not hear ME? I sai- James is interupted by a roar. Ben: Uh...What was that? Ben looks at James who is practically petrified from fear. Ben: What's wrong? James: A...Vi...Vice....A Vicetopus !!!! James starts running away. Ben(Voice grows lowder as James gets farther): Aren't we supposed to be going the other way?! James continues to run with his arms in the air, while screaming his head off. Ben: Okay, then...(Transforms) Fasttrack!! Fasttrack runs in front of James, who bumps into Fasttrack and falls down. James: What are you doing?! We need to run!!! Another roar is heard, this time closer. James: Oh no! It smells me! The vicetopus is now visible as it slowly walks over to them. Fasttrack: Don't worry. I got this! Fasttrack runs at the Vicetopus but bounces back after hitting it; falling next to James. James(Mockingly): Maybe a different approach would be better? Fasttrack: Ya think? The Vicetopus finally sees James. It reaches one of its tentacles towards James who starts running away. Fasttrack: This time, I got this! Fasttrack starts running super fast in circles around the Vicetopus, creating a torando. The torando grows bigger and bigger until it throws the Vicetopus somewhere far away. The tornado stops. Fasttrack(Runs to James): And thats how you do it! James: I must say I'm impressed. Fasttrack: Where are we supposed to go now? James(Ponts a finger): That way. Fasttrack: I'll carry you there! (Omnitrix times out) Aw, Come on!! James: Ha! Ben: Shut up! James and Ben start walking. Max and Gwen are seen in a hanger boarding the Rust Bucket III(UAF). Noah starts walking up the ramp but Kevin stops him. Kevin: Where do you think you're going? Noah: Uh...To help find Ben, Duh! Kevin: Duh yourself! You're not coming! Noah: Why?! Kevin: Do YOU have superpowers? Noah: No but- Kevin: Look, kid, you ain't coming. Gwen's Voice(From inside the RB3): Kevin, let him come. Kevin: Why? Noah(Running up the ramp): Thanks! Kevin: Aw, come on! Kevin walks up the ramp and the ramp closes. The roof opens up and the RB3 hovers into the sky and flies away. Max, Gwen and Noah are seen sitting while the ship is on autopilot. Kevin is seen walking back and forth. Gwen: Kevin, would you sit down? Kevin: I still can't stop thinking- Noah: -Actually, scientists have proven that the brain never stops thinking. Kevin(Stares at Noah):-About Aggregor. Noah: Oh... Max: Well, you and I share the same worry. Gwen: What do you mean? Max: We all know that Ben survived. But the problem is Aggregor probably survived too. Noah and Gwen: Oh. Suddenly the ship starts shaking and losing speed. Everybody looks outside the windows. The RB3 has just broken the through the second layer of clouds when the ship starts spinning. Kevin falls to the ground but the others remain seated ast they had their seatbelts on. Gwen: What's goooooing on???!!!!!! Then all together the RB3 stops spinning and plummets to the ground. Through the windshield, Aggregor is visible waving to them. James and Ben are seen walking until suddenly, James stop. James: We're here. Ben: What do you mean? James: We've arrived. Ben(Looks around): There's nothing here, expect weird looking trees. James: Of course! How could I forget?! You're a human! Ben: So... James: Transform into a Cerebrocrustacean, now! Ben: Alright.(Transform) Brainstorm!(Looks at himself) Or not...(Lamly)Goop! James: That is not a cerebrocrustacean! Goop: I see that. James: Let me try.(Taps the Omnitrix and transforms Goop into Brainstorm) Brainstorm!!! Brainstorm looks around. Brainstorm: Good gracious! The camera now shows what Brainstorm is seeing: All of the trees are actually skyscrapers and instead of a jungle, Brainstorm and James are seen standing in the middle of a futuristic city. Brainstorm: By goly, this is unbeliveable! James: Follow me! James walks up to the tallest skyscraper which is in exact center of the city. He walks up to the side. Computer Voice: Scanning retina. Identified. Welcome James. A door opens in front of James. James: Come on. Brainstorm follows James inside; which is actually an elevator. Computer: Welcome, Ben Tennyson. Brainstorm: It identified me? I must say I'm impressed. James: This is just the begining. The elevator dings and the doors open on the opposite side of the way they entered. In front of them another Cerebrocrustacean is seen but this one is wearing a lab coat. He is seen working on something and sparks seem to be flying out. Cerebrocrustacean: And finished! Brainstorm: With what, may I ask? The Cerebrocrustacean turns around just as Ben detransforms. Cerebrocrustacean: Ben Tennyson! I've been waiting for you! Ben: Me? Cerebrocrustacean: Why, yes of course! Ben: So what do you want? Cerebrocrustacean: Well, first of all. I'll introduce myself. You can call me Dr. Chronic. Ben: Dr. Chronic. Got it. NOW can I get some anwsers?(Looks at James) James: Sure. FLASHBACK The camera shows the Space Plumber Base, right before it exploded. James is seen teleporting in then grabs Ben's hand and teleports out. END FLASHBACK James: That's how I saved you. Ben: Whoa, thanks I guess. James: You guess?! Dr. Chronic: Quiet, James. Now, Benjamin, I've been watching you and studying you. Ben: You have?(Muttering) That's kind of creepy. Dr. Chronic: What? Ben: Nothing. Dr. Chronic: Well, I noticed your fight with the Plutonian- Ben: Plutonian? Dr. Chronic: Er...Aggregor, I suppose. Anyway, the fight didn't go too well. I think, Benjamin, you need an upgrade. The RB3 is going down and Kevin(In metal form) is seen bouncing around as the RB3 plummets to the grouund. RB3: Fall detected. Security mode activated. OUTSIDE RB3 Four gigantic parachutes pop out of the top of the RB3 which let it safely float to the ground. INSIDE RB3 RB3: Rust Bucket 3 safely landed. Max: I think I'm gonna hurl. Noah: THAT...WAS...- Kevin: HORRIBLE! Noah: AWESOME! Gwen: I agree with Kevin. Suddenly, something hits the top of the RB3. Aggregor comes crashing through the roof. Kevin(Still in Metal form): Aggregor! Gwen starts shooting mana blasts at Aggregor. Kevin: Gwen, don't! He'll just absorb it! Aggregor, though, does not absorb the blasts. He dodges it. Gwen: That's not like Aggregor. Noah: What do you mean? Aggregor would've absorbed my blasts to make him stronger, but... Aggregor: Let me tell you a liitle secret. I'm not Aggregor!!!!! Aggregor's body starts to change. The change finishes and a blue skinnid humanoid with a blue robe is seen standing. Max: A plutonian! Gwen: I thought Pluto was destroyed?! Plutonian: Ugh. Another explanation. (Thinks) You know what? I'm not telling you anything. The Plutonian starts shooting laser beams at them and a battle ensues. (James has left the room) Ben: An upgrade? Dr. Chronic: An upgrade. (Turns around, picks something up) Benjamin, I present to you to the...(Turns around and shows Ben) Ultimatrix! Ben: Ultimatrix? Gimme me!! Dr. Chronic hands Ben the Ultimatrixlooks exactly like the first Ultimatrix. Ben: Wait...how do I know I can trust you? Dr. Chronic: Please... Ben eyes him. Dr. Chronic: If it makes you feel any better, I was Azmuth's first assistant. Ben raises his eyebrows. A holographic screen pops up. Dr. Chronic and Azmuth are seen working on the Proto-type Omnitrix. Ben: You're speaking the truth... Dr. Chronic: Of course, I am. Ben: Why aren't you still with Azmuth? Dr. Chronic: My ideas were too...strong. Azmuth didn't want the Omnitrix to be a...violent weapon. The first Ultimatrix you had, it was created by me. A prototype. I gave it to Azmuth for him to test it out. That's when the watch was stolen. This one, though, is the original Ultimatrix. Ben: Oh.(Pause) Well, what do I do with this one?(Points at the Omnitrix) Dr. Chronic: Eh...You can keep it. Ben: Cool. Omnitrix. Decouple Code 0. Tennyson 0. Ben takes the Omnitix off and puts in his pocket. Ben puts the Ultimatrix on his wrist. Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix activated. Dr. Chronic: You are a go. Ben raises the Ultimatrix in the air. Ben: Its hero time!!!!!! Dr. Chronic presses a button and Ben is teleported out of there. Kevin(In Green metal from RB3) is seen running at the Plutonian, who simply teleports a few feet away. Kevin: Ugh! I hate when he does that! Gwen; standing behind Kevin, catches the Plutonian in a mana lasso. The Plutonian tries to teleport but can't. Plutonian: What? What is this magic?! Max's voice: It's called...DIE! The camera shows Max, holding a blaster and he fires on the word die. The laser goes through the Plutonian's stomach. Max: W-What? Gwen, confused, acidentally lets go of the of the lasso which disappears, this allows the Plutonian to teleport. The plutonian teleports right next to Kevin and punches him in the face. This causes Kevin to lose his metal and fall to the ground, unconsious. Gwen: Kevin! Gwen gets angry and starts shooting mana at the Plutonian while Max shoots laser blasts at him. Suddenly, Noah comes running at the Plutonian, screaming, with a metal pole in his hands. As he reaches the Plutonian, he swings the metal pole at the Plutonian but the pole just hits the robe and does not touch anything solid. The plutonian grins and touches Noah's forehead with his pointing finger, causing Noah to fly back. Max: Noah! Max loses focus as he runs over to Noah and the Plutonian hits him with a black laser orb. Max falls to the ground. Gwen: Grandpa! The Plutonian shoots several black orbs at Gwen, causing her to fly backwards, hitting the RB3 and falling to the ground. Plutonian: Now, that wasn't too hard. Voice: You haven't seen anything, yet. The Plutonian turns around and sees... Plutonian: Ben Tennyson. Ben: Random guy. Plutonian: The name's Surgenotian. Ben: Who really cares? Surgenotian: You should. Surgenotian runs at Ben, at super speed, and punches Ben in the stomach. Ben doubles up and goes on his knees. Surgenotian: Bowing already? Ben: Lucky shot.(Stands up) It's hero time! (Slaps the dial of the Ultimatrix) Goop!! Surgenotian: A polymorph? That's the best you can do?! Goop: I wasn't finished. The Ultimatrix dial(on Goop's chest) pops up and Goop slaps it down. (Transformation Sequence: Goop's goop turns red and he grows bigger;as big as Humungosaur. Goop's body soldifies and he loses his anti-gravity projector.) Goop: Ultimate Goop!!! Surgenotian: An evolved polymorph? Intresting. Ultimate Goop(His voice is very deep): I haven't even started. Ultimate Goop runs at Surgenotian and punches him in the face, sending him flying back. The Plutonian teleports in midair and is seen standing behind Ultimate Goop, who turns around to meet him. Ultimate Goop: Nice little trick you did there. Too bad its not enough to save you. Ultimate Goop wraps himself around the Plutonian in a snake like shape(now being in a liquid form). Surgenotian: What is this?!!! (He teleports a few feet away but Ultimate Goop is still on him) Let go of me!!!!!!! Ultimate Goop's body starts glowing dark red then light red. Surgenotian: What's going on?!!!!! Suddenly, Ultimate Goop explodes. The Plutonian is nowhere to be seen and Ultimate Goop takes a solid shape again. Kevin, now conscious, walks over to Ben. Gwen, Max and Noah are nowhere to be seen. Kevin: Took you long enough. A beeping is heard and Ultimate Goop detransform into Ben. Ben: Yeah. Kevin(Looking at Ben's wrist): Another one? Ben(Grins): Yep. Ultimate forms too. Kevin: Nice. Now, I'll at least have a fair fight when we "train". Ben: Hey!! Kevin: Kidding. Ben: Where are the others? Kevin looks around and then sees people in the RB3. Kevin(Pointing): I think they're in there. INSIDE RB3 Ben and Kevin enter the RB3 and see Gwen tending to Granpa Max who is lying on a strecher. Noah is seen pacing the RB3. Noah(Seeing Ben): Ben! You made it! Ben: Yeah. Gwen: Kevin! (She hugs Kevin) Grandpa Max gets up. Max: That's gonna leave a bruise. Ben: Grandpa! You all right? Max: I've been better but I'll be fine. Suddenly a hologram screen pops up in front of Ben. The screen shows another Plutonian but this is one is red skinned. Plutonian: Ben Tennyson, I am Kryptor and I am a war general. And you picked the wrong species to mess with. Ben: Mess with?! He attacked me!!! War Genaral: Watch your tone! You're speaking to your superior! Kevin: Superior my foot!! War General: You shall pay, Ben Tennyson!! Ben: Oh yeah? War General: Beware, Ben Tennyson! You have a war on your hands now! The hologram screen disappears. Kevin: Nice going, Tennyson! Ben: What?! Max: Oh, Ben. Ben: Don't worry, Grandpa. If any of the Plutonian show up; say it with me... Everybody: It's hero time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Major Events *The Second War of the Worlds oficially begins. *Ben gains a new Ultimatrix. *Plutonians are revealed to still be alive. *Ultimate Goop makes his first appearance. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson Villains *Surgenotian(Disguised as Aggregor) *War General Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Brainstorm *Goop *Ultimate Goop Trivia * Category:Episodes